Star Wars: The Eternal Seal
Star Wars: The Eternal Seal is the fifth season of the roleplaying Discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. The season begins in 21 ABY, a year after the Fallen Emperor Sycthian took over the entire galaxy, prospering a new age for the Fallen Empire, while the Galactic Resistance fights back to restore galactic freedom. The Fallen Emperor Sycthian returns as a main antagonist while another is introduced early in the season: Yana, the sinister emissary of the Cult of Ancharus. Sycthian and Yana throughout the season are in conflict with one another and the other factions of the story. This season's plot revolves around the aftermath of Sycthian's galactic takeover and the establishment of his new regime and his quest for the legendary Forcesabers, only to be thwarted by the remnants of the Galactic Alliance, the newly-resurgent Galactic Resistance and by Yana himself, whom was freed by his apprentice Darth Kron. The season ends in a massive free-for-all with the Galactic Alliance, Sycthian and Yana, resulting in the Fallen Emperor's death. The main cast from the previous season return, including new regulars like Endra Dr'aan, Neal Akem and Kaiden Fey. In addition, new characters also make their debut this season, which include Iseno Vizine, Ronan Chatos, Faith Rhivuo, Makai-Haran and Jes Umbr. The next installment and follow up to the fifth season is called Star Wars: Dawn of the Ethereal, which introduces the fanatic White Legion, ruled by Supreme Lord Spectre, who seeks to amass an army of Celestial Mutants, the Ethereals. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. He is revealed to be the true apprentice of Yana. *'Nullhiles' - Known as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now proud and powerful member of the New Jedi Order, never letting his guard down. Null died this season during a battle against Yana, prompting his long last son Ronan Chatos to begin a quest to avenge his father. *'Noman Karr' - Jedi Knight and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, Noman Karr is officially a member of the Galactic Alliance, helping them further protect the galaxy from any resurgent threat, this time the combined might of Sycthian and Yana. *'Endra Dr'aan' - A female Force-sensitive Mandalorian and a criminal known as the Fortune-Teller, Endra Dr'aan is an on-and-off member of the Galactic Alliance and a galactic scoundrel, helping the Galactic Resistance overcome the threat of Sycthian and Yana. *'Neal Akem' - Known to the galaxy as the first Celestial in existence, Neal Akem is a powerful, long-time member of the Jedi Order who posses unique Tachyonic abilities, becoming one of the leaders of the Galactic Resistance who oppose Sycthian's new regime. *'Kaiden Fey' - A Jedi Mercenary and one of the founders of the Galactic Resistance, Kaiden Fey joins Syn Zuko and Vashii in their attempts to stop Fallen Empire from continuing their regime on the galaxy. *'Sycthian' - The immortal Fallen Emperor of Zakuul and the ruler of the Fallen Empire, Sycthian has successfully conquered the galaxy, employing his galactic regime leading to the fall of the Republic and the Sith Empire. With a quest to obtain the legendary Forcesabers, Sycthian desires to achieve his End Game of exterminating the Primordials, but only the Galactic Alliance and the sinister Yana stand in his way. *'Yana' - The Emissary of the Cult of Ancharus and Kron's true master, Kron releases Yana from the "Eternal Seal" within Kaas City's emerald statue, forcing a bargain upon him to defeat the Fallen Emperor Sycthian once and for all. After succeeding, Yana turns on the galaxy and attempts to subjugate everything in the name of Ancharus himself. *'Syn Zuko' - A long-standing member of the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance, Syn Zuko founded the Galactic Resistance in his numerous attempts to stop Sycthian's new galactic regime, assisted by his long-time friend Noman Karr in the process. *'High Lord Valn' - The revered leader of the Vindictive, High Lord Valn is a well respected ally of both the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance, seeking to protect the galaxy at any cost. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations Events *Eternal War **Resistance Rescue on Zakuul **Assault on Zakuul *Eternal Civil War **Attack on Utapau **Battle of Chandrila **Siege of Mandalore **Battle on Odessen Gallery Star Wars TES.png|Season 5 Title Poster S5 Teaser 1.png|Sycthian Teaser Poster S5 Teaser 2.png|Yana Teaser Poster S5_Mid-Season_Poster.png|Mid-Season Finale Poster Category:Seasons